Love triangle
by mk94
Summary: This story is about Dash and Vlad, who both fight for Danny... I just thought it could be funny, because I like the DashxDanny stories as much as the VladxDanny stories. So why not combine? I hope you enjoy it as much a I did... Rated T because I'm paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

**That's a Dash x Danny x Vlad fiction so if somebody don't like, then please leave. For the others, have fun and maybe review ;D  
**

**Love triangle **

It was a normal and nice day in Amity Park and our well known hero met with his friends by Nasty Burger. No ghosts, no danger, only his two best friends staring at him, while he tried to eat his food.

"And…?" His friend Tucker finally spoke up.

"What and? "

"Who do you choose?" Sam, Danny's ex-girlfriend and still best friend asked.

"What?! I choose no one! I mean, don't you think it's strange that both, arch-enemy and bully are confessing to me?!" He whispered hysterically, "and really, since we know that I like men, you don't have to hook me up with every other gay person you see."

"Yeah, but you have to admit it was funny" Tucker next to Sam giggled," that both came to you at the same time and confessed in union, ha ha! "

"Yeah, and I have also to remind you that you don't have to hide from me. I may be gay but I don't have any interests in you."

"Uh uh. Look, you are my friend but I doubt that you can ever resist _this_." By that he made some Mr. Universe-poses. Danny and Sam began to laugh. "Don't worry, I can resist it just fine." Danny laughed.

Since his friend confessed him that he likes his own gender, Tucker had still to work with the information. That's why he avoided being near to him once in awhile. But as his best friend (and a bit from the gothic's scary look) he accepted it mostly.

They eat their food as Danny then spoke up again. "I have to wonder…"

"Wonder about what?" the techno-geek asked.

"Could you imagine that both knew what the other has been feeling for me?"

"What do you mean? That Vlad and Dash has been fighting for you even before you knew it?" Sam smirked by the thought. "And it became a race who confesses to you first at the time they heard that you're gay?" Tucker added.

Danny spit out his drink, deep blushing. "Does that mean you told somebody?!"

They both truthfully shook their head in union. "But somehow they could have heard it. I mean Vlad was rich, and even become it again. He has possibilities. And Dash….just had luck. He became nicer, that had to mean something." Tucker stated logical. Before the half ghost could protest, his PDA goes off.

"I have to go. One more meeting and I'm free for today!" he cheered and left his friends.

"Unbelievable. We all go to high school and he already has a job, as a major of this town to add." Danny commented and made another bite in his burger.

"Time has passed." Sam responded.

They ate in silence, when the girl looks at Danny. "…and? Who do you choose?"

"SAM!"

* * *

…where everything started…

Summer vacations were cool. Summer vacation with your class were unforgettable. Didn't matter how hard you try. Right now Dash Baxter, Quarter back of the football team was glaring at the pair few seats before him. For his friends unnoticed. For the raven haired guy and the creepy girl either. How he hated them. All lovey-dovey, cuddling and kissing. How did their nerd-friend not get crazy by all this, he sat right in front of them?!

The footballer lowly growled as he saw how this girl is ruffling his hair again. Why did she repeat that ridicules game as if it was funny? He couldn't stop to wonder how his hair felt like, or his hands, or his lips….

He shook his head. He didn't know how or when it happened. But somehow he felt in love with him. The little freak, who turned up to be the hero Danny Phantom. Still crazy, he had to admit.

As they began to kiss again, Dash huffed and watched out the window. Paulina besides him noticed them kissing too, stood up and walked over to them. "Hi Danny! " She greeted overly nice, glaring over to the other girl, „Sam."

"Paulina." Sam greeted back, annoyance in her face. Danny, changing his glances from one girl to the other, said nothing. Pleadingly eyes were trying to get contact with Tucker's ones. He just smirked at him and tipped again on his PDA, making some digital paper work for a meeting in few weeks.

"I just want to remind you that I hate saliva streaming all over the bus floor. It's not that I comment on how your kissing is, Danny." She gave Sam a smirk and walked back to her seat besides Dash, who watched her amazed. Her stunt worked. Not like she'd plan it but it worked. Right afterwards, the gothic jumped up and stomped over. Both got into a fight, arguing something no male would ever understand and the worst: he can't escape. Both blocked him the way and he could already hear the others giggle. Dash just wished to stay alive and kept his gaze to the window.

Suddenly, he was grabbed around his torso. At that moment he became invisible and flew through the seats and other students. When everything was over Dash looked around and found himself sat beside the raven-haired short guy, just turned back from his other form.

"You don't have to thank me. Those two get more dangerous as any ghost I fought," he tsked at that, "creepy."

"It's even saver to bath a furious lion" the athlete replied and was surprised by the laughs from the Danny and his friend. "True" Mucker-or was it Tucker?- said," That's so true." Dash couldn't stop watching the hero laugh and how could he? The cute smile on his lips, the shining in his eyes watching him-WHAT?!

The bully's eyes widened in shock, he quickly moved his gaze to a completely opposite direction. To his luck, Danny asked, "What? Did my eyes are green again?" He gave Tucker a look and he shook his head," No, all blue"

Danny nodded and explained to the other, "You don't have to be frightened. Green eyes don't mean I'm going ghost. It just happens when I get a bit overexcited, that's all."

If the half ghost wouldn't be smiling at him, he would protest about this 'fright'.

* * *

Never did he believe to ever build hostels to rebuild his assets. But after failing to take over the world and lost in space, it was the only option with what the Ex-billionaire could live with. It was hard at first but to his simply luck, his hostels became popular, which means a come back of his wealthy life, ok almost comeback. He lost his villa…and companies…and power…at least he has a luxury apartment again. Vlad Masters sighed in defeat. Who was he lying to? He lost everything! He couldn't even make up with the Fenton family! Maybe he deserved it. I mean, he betrayed his only true friend and for what? His wife. Damn it, he couldn't judge them for their behaviour. By these thoughts someone nuzzled against his leg. He looked down to find his snowy white cat mewing. "At least you came back, Maddie" Vlad chuckled as he put Maddie on his lab and began to crawl her sadly.

"Sir?" Vlad heard his secretary, coming in his office, "Her are the formulas you wanted. From the next guest who are coming and which room they should get."

"Thanks Ms. Mosbey, you can leave" Vlad smiled at her and took the formulas. She nodded with a smile and left.

As the silver haired man read the guest list he shook his head in disbelief. He reread it. "No way" he mumbled.

The name he was reading was no other than Danny Fenton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter here! You can thank ****vampygurl402**** for this! I was bored and noticed her message to update. So I just thought…why not? I wish you fun while reading.**

* * *

„I can't believe it…they're still fighting?" Tucker wondered, glancing over to Sam and Paulina. "Hey guys! We're here!" Danny shouts out. Everyone looked out the window to find a wonderful hostel. No part of it where you would say _EW!_

"For a hostel it's…amazing…." Danny said in admiration, as the students left the bus, waiting for their teacher Mr. Lancer to give their next instruction. Suddenly a white cat ran out the building, followed by a 30 year old woman in a simple light blue suit, panting from running. The cat ran up a tree before it realized that it got stuck. They watched the woman trying to get the fury ball back before they glanced over to Danny. "Uuuh…guys, I'm actually fighting against ghost, not to help a cat down…" The crowd all made noises of disappointment. They wanted to see the teen going ghost. And Danny couldn't stand those sad eyes of them so he was about to going ghost…

"Don't worry, I'm helping!" Mr. Lancer stated as they stared their teacher climbing up the tree. Too bad, the white kitty jumped down into the woman's arm while the middle aged man felt down. The students ran over in shock only to find something creepy growing between the woman and the teacher. "Th-thanks…Mr. …?" the woman bent down to him. He slowly sat up and gave her his hand to greet her. "Mr. Lancer. And you are Mrs. …?" She chuckled shyly "My name is Susan Mosbey. Ms. Susan Mosbey…" The students stand there awkwardly watching them both blushing a little. Dash cleared his throat to get his teachers attention again. Both woke up like in trance and hastily stand up.

"So…uh…you are the school from Amity Park…?" Ms. Mosbey asked. Lancer nodded quickly. "Than…" she glanced shyly over to the man and then to the crowd, "follow me, please. You are already partitioned into rooms. In the evening…uh…the owner of the hostel will give a salutation speech."

She walked into the building with the cat in her arms. "Beautiful, huh?" Dash asked his teacher. "Yeah, saw nothing more wonderful in my life…" he stiffed and shouts back, "will you shut it, kid!" By that, the crowd started laughing.

* * *

"And? Who won?" Tucker asked the gothic girl sitting next to her boyfriend. "The fight is not over" she growled. She glared at Danny's _'you lose'_-look and repeated, "… ." Her friends laughed when then the light went out. It was evening and the students and other guests were sitting in the main hall of the hostel and waited for the owner to show up. Everything went quiet and only few steps were to hear. Danny couldn't recognize the owner because of a popular girl coming up to them, whispering in an unfriendly manner to his geek friend, "Move it."

"Wha-Hey!" The afro-American shouted out as he was thrown out his chair. Now it was the half ghost sitting between two furious women. "For many who recognize me from the past, I say again…." Danny could hear from the owner and his voice was familiar, if just the girls would just stop discussing! "Danny, who is right?" both asked in union. Danny glanced nervously from one to the other. "…and I assure you that I changed and never again will do such horrible things…." Finally Danny saw him. He jumped up and flew up to him, far away from the freaking out girls. "I forgive you, uncle Vlad!" he shouted out, to the man's surprise as he was hugged by the teen.

"Danny, what-" the older half ghost asked, but was interrupted by the other's whispering in his chest, "play along! The girls freak out, so hug me back…" Vlad smirked and hugged him back. They both heard the guests applaud to the scene they were making.

The broke they hug and Vlad finished his speech with his famous smile, "I hope you enjoy your stay and have a good evening" He was just about to leave when he saw his secretary giving him a pleading smile. With an unnoticed frown he spoke up again," And a great thanks for Mr. Lancer for…" he glanced at Danny giving him an asking look, "for saving my cat. And sorry for her behavior" Quickly he left his place, ignoring the smirking teen after him.

"I just knew you were getting yourself a cat!"

"Does it matter?" Vlad growled lightly.

"I think, I know her name already."

Vlad glanced over, hiding his nervousness.

"Maddie?"

"Darn it."

Danny was laughing so hard that he didn't notice Dash behind him. The blond watched annoyed the scene. '_Even his archenemy is closer to him than me'_ he thought. Suddenly he locked eye contact with the older man. He was watching Dash before he… he…gave him an evilly smirk. Dash stood stunned. "We will talk later on, my little badger" he said then with a soft voice as he ruffles the smaller teen's hair. "Hey! I already said, stop calling me that!" Danny shouted angrily, punching the other on the shoulder. With that evil smirk sent to the blond student, Vlad left the scene. _'What__ do __they all have__ with __his__hair?!'_ Dash thoughts screamed.

As Vlad reached his office, he began laughing. That look of that bully was priceless! Never did he think that this kid has a crush on Danny. Did Danny even know? It would be typical for Danny to not notice that. He needed even half eternity to get together with his gothic friend. Never would he guess to Dash liking him. Vlad smirked again. Somehow he like the idea of playing the game a little bit more.

* * *

**Oh no,Vlad! What do you have in mind?! Hihi…So that you know, the hostel is played in a nice quiet forest. So no beach or snow. But there will be hot springs, hehehehe….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now here comes a scene before the evening. I totally forgot it. Only that you know what's going on. Sorry again…have fun!**

„So? With who will you share a room?" Danny asked his friends. "Don't know," Tucker answered, "says your note G11? I sleep in room G11." The raven haired teen glanced at his note which said G23. "Sorry partner."

"Hey we're neighbors!" Sam pointed out, "Look, G24." She cuddled deeper into Danny, showing her own letter.

"Oh man, that's not fair!" their friend complained, "Well, here it is, G11. See ya guys." Danny and Sam moved on leaving Tucker on his own. As he walks into his room, he was surprised how fast he was thrown out the room and landing on the floor. "You pervert!" Paulina screams hysterically, walking up to the geek. "Yeah, how dare you to just peek in here you nerd?!" Star, also room-owner, demanded.

"Ok, foremost, I wasn't peeking in but just walking in." Paulina was about to slap him for this comment but stopped midway as he showed her his note. G11. Tucker Foley. "Second, how should I know, that I find there two girls changing?"

"I heard screams! What happened?" Ms. Mosbey came towards the teens.

"What happened?! You let us share a room with this pervert here!" The black haired girl explained angrily their situation, pointing at the on floor sitting Tucker. "Oh! I'm happy to meet the youngest major of Amity Park." The woman greeted nervous, helping the young man up.

"Uh…thanks. But I was not peeking, I swear! My note says that G11 is my room so-"

"Liar!" Star interrupted. Tucker just sighed tiredly, taking of his glasses to rub his eyes, "grow up." Both girls were stunned and watched silently the conversation between secretary and major.

"I'm so sorry …"

"Don't worry Ms. Mosbey, I have also two secretaries and I know how hard they are working now for getting the paparazzi-guys from me these two weeks here. I'm not mad. If you handle this I'm happy enough. You said a person accidently switched rooms with me?"

"Yeah, in G11 there should be living a Samantha Manson instead of you, Sir."

"Please, don't call me that, I'm feeling old enough as youngest major-"

"Sam should be here?!" Paulina interrupted shocked. "You know what? We're happy to have our youngest major here with us, right Star?"

"Totally right!"

"Didn't you both just call me a perv-"

"We take it back! So come in and choose your bed you'll sleeping in!" Paulina interrupted again. Tucker looked back at Ms. Mosbey, "If there will be problems, I call you."

She nodded nervously, wished them a good time in the hostel and walked away. So the boy took his things and moved in. "Don't think you have any chance with us only because we let you stay. It's only because of your goth friend. She is the last one who should live here." Paulina said annoyed.

"uhu" Tucker replied. "Now if you excuse me, I have still 'paperwork' to do." The girls watched him taking out his laptop, connected with his PDA, placing him on the single bed next to the window and began tipping. His clothes stayed untouched.

* * *

"What does that mean, a mistake?!" Sam glared at the two guys in the room. "Like I said, Ms. Mosbey came over and said that because of a mistake you have to stay with us." Kwan answered annoyed. "Can't I switch with the guy who sleeps now in a girls room?"

"If you haven't a problem with Paulina and Star, then yes" The other jock David said. Sam's eyes widened. "You know what? I love this room! This group will be awesome! Don't you think, Danny?" she glanced over to her boyfriend, who stood at the doorway.

Danny grinned, "Sure. Well, I have to go to my room now. See you later on." He gave her a light kiss on her lips and leave for his room.

Danny walks into his room with only two beds. "Oh, seems to be a two person room" the halfa stated and packed out his clothing to place them to the cupboard next to his bed. As he finished, he looked around. The room was not big but had enough room for two people. The beds were placed on each side of the room, a big window between them. Opposite the window was the door, in which Danny came in. And the small cupboard, between the beds. 'Nice room, I have to admit' the teen thought.

"What are you doing here, Fenton?" Danny heard from behind. "For two weeks, living here." He replied. By that Dash gasped. No, it couldn't be! This is a two person room and he must share a room with him? What now?!

"What? Got a problem with that?" Danny pouted. Damn is he cute when he does that…concentrate, Dash, concentrating!

He shook his head," No, no! I'm just surprised I share a room with you…"

"Because I'm Phantom? Don't need to worry, Dash, everything's cool. I will not prank you or anything." The Bully nodded lightly and started to pack out his things. "Or will I?" Danny smirked over to him unknowing now blushing jock.

**(I love dialogs, really I do! And now what happens on their first day!)**

"Morning Students! Wake up! We will now take some breakfast and then…HIKING!" it was heard everywhere in the halls. Slowly and sleepy, the students managed to get out their rooms and went to eat breakfast. Dash watched his roommate walked over to his friends while he went over to his own.

"So, what happened?" Kwan asked suddenly. Dash quickly looked at him trying to act innocent. Soon he noticed that his friend was talking to Paulina, who seems to be also dreaming.

"You know, Tucker is now our roommate…"

"Really?! In our room is now living Sam…"

And more Dash didn't hear any more from their conversation, because of the billionaire walking up to the raven haired teenager. Dash watched Danny at first glaring at the older man. When the man continued his talking the glare softened. Too bad the jock couldn't their conversation. He saw Danny responding something and both smiled at each other. Mr. Masters then took something out of his pocket and gave it to Danny. As Danny opened it he looked surprised at him. He shook his head slightly, damn what is in this box?!

Mr. Masters took the gift out and put it on Danny's wrist, a watch maybe? Danny then nodded and smiles again at the other his friends also smiling and touching curious the new watch. The old man ruffles the teen hair to Dash dislike and left the place.

"Now is everyone here?" Lancer asked, glancing around to search for missing students. "Alright! Let's come on then…"

"Wait! Wait for me!" Ms. Mosbey came from behind running towards their teacher. "You…er…forgot your lunch….Mr. Lancer…."

"wooooooooohhh!" the crowd shout which made the both adult blush. Mr. Lancer thanks her and quickly made his student move on.

"I can't believe that Vlad just apologized to you…and even accept his defeat!" Tucker said to his friends who both nodded. "I actually thought that must be a plan for something…but you know..." Danny responded looking at his new watch, "I mean, at least we have cease-fire, right? And maybe in the future we can become even friends…"

"In the far future! Don't take it too far, Danny." Sam warned smirking. Danny smirked back, "I know, I know. It's just….I mean…look at the watch!" with that he hold his arm up again.

Suddenly, Danny froze. Sam and Tucker watched him irritated. As they asked him what was wrong, Danny just turn around to face nobody else than his former bully, Dash. He was caught off guard seeing the hero glaring at him out of nowhere. "I hope this was an accident?" As Dash watched him bewildered, Danny took a step forward," I warn you….that is not funny." And he moved on with his friends. "Hey what was that?" Kwan asked. "I have no idea."

So they walked on, ignoring that strange incident. But suddenly the teen froze again. He turned around, now blushing lightly. "I told you to stop that, Dash….don't mess with me…." He said treating. Dash looked back like before and Danny huffed and walked on. Kwan again glanced at him questionable and Dash shrugged. He had no idea what's going on. But then he heard a small giggle. Like a little child was there hiding somewhere.

So Dash watched around. Searching for the hidden giggly child, he had heard before. And then he heard someone screaming. "That's it! I said stop it, you pervert!" Dash looked stunned at Danny glaring furious at him, deep blushing. Oh shit.

Everyone shouted in surprise by Danny's outburst and then turning into his ghostly self to shoot the jock behind him with ecto energy. Dash in the meanwhile was running for his life.

* * *

Vlad watched amused the camera recordings, Danny hunting the bully around. "Well done, my little friend" he said into the walky talky. Actually, Vlad would never play with this stuff but for the one who had to fulfill his plan it was the best to play along. "little friend _what?_" the child asked. Vlad sighed in annoyance. "Well done, my little friend...over."

"Any time, old man. And thanks for the walky talky! It's so much more fun to play agent than pirate! Young blood over and out."

Vlad chuckled. His plan was a success. He gave Danny the watch which was modified so the halfa won't notice other ghosts coming near him. Then young blood have to get the students between Danny and Dash moving away so Dash would be right behind the other. And then the final step. Young blood has to annoy Danny invisible so he thought Dash would be the bully again. But what the child ghost did was unexpected. At first he slapped on the teens butt. Then he pinched his butt lightly which caused the other to freeze again. And before Danny's outburst he was grabbing his butt hardly. That's why he was blushing so hard.

"Children can be such perverts and don't even know it, don't you think, Maddie?" the man asked his white cat on his lab, laughing again.


End file.
